Ramen dan Rokok
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sequel 'HUKUMAN'/ Sasuke lebih menyukai rasa rokok yang tertinggal di mulut Naruto ketimbang rasa ramen yang membuat kepalanya pusing dan mual./ NARUSASU.


Pemuda pirang itu berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan pose seorang boss yang berkuasa. Kedua tangannya tersanggah dimasing-masing pinggang sambil menyorotkan manik biru terang miliknya kearah sosok pemuda lain berambut kelam yang tengah berkutat di depan kompor. Pemuda itu memakai apron berwarna biru gelap yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu pas melekat di tubuhnya yang ramping berisi.

Merasa tak kuasa jika hanya memandang dari kejauhan, alhasil pemuda pirang itu akhirnya mendekat. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping itu dan meletakan dagunya diatas bahu si pemuda berambut gelap. Hal itu seketika membuyarkan konsentrasi pemuda yang sedang di dekapnya, dia bahkan tersentak karena tiba-tiba si pirang sudah berada di belakang sambil mendekapnya seerat ini.

"Dobe, kapan kau datang?" tanya si rambut gelap sambil mengaduk kuah supnya yang telah mendidih.

"15 menit yang lalu."

"Dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun sejak kau sampai selama itu?"

"Aku terlalu terpesona melihatmu yang sedang memasak, Teme," jawab si pirang. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum jahil dan secepat kilat menyambar bibir pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya.

"Naruto!" bentaknya dengan pipi memerah. Sendok sup yang masih mengepulkan asap panas lekas mendarat di kepala pirang itu.

"Aw! Itu panas, Sasuke!"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa menciumku!"

Seringai rubah andalan Naruto terpatri. Sudut bibirnya kian tertarik seiring bergetarnya kedua bahu tegap yang masih tersandar di punggung Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" hardik Sasuke tak kalah sewot dari nadanya yang terdahulu. Sepasang intan kelam cantik itu menyorot tajam wajah konyol Naruto.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah aku ini baru pertama kali menciummu."

Sasuke mendengus. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mematikan kompor setelah itu menuangkan sup yang masih panas dari dalam panci berpindah ke dalam mangkuk bening berukuran sedang.

"Aku tidak suka rasa ramen yang tertinggal di mulutmu. Lain kali berkumur-kumurlah terlebih dahulu sebelum menciumku, Dobe," kata Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menggeliat dalam dekapan posesif Naruto. Ia ingin menata menu makan malamnya diatas meja, tetapi tidak sedikitpun Naruto membiarkannya lolos dan dekapan itu kian mengerat seiring dengan kuatnya Sasuke memberontak. "Naruto!"

Bibir merah lembut itu lagi-lagi tertawan ke dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukan. Pijakan Sasuke nyaris limbung ketika Naruto menghisap kedua belah bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan apron dibalik cepat lalu didekap lagi oleh Naruto. Kedua tangannya yang terperangkap di dada bidang si blonde berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, namun seincipun Sasuke tidak mampu. Naruto jauh lebih kuat dan berkuasa. Meskipun ia benci mengakuinya, tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

Erangan tertahan Sasuke meluncur dari bibirnya yang terbungkam, dan Naruto semakin melesakan lidahnya untuk menyentuh titik-titik sensitif Sasuke serta memainkan apapun yang ada di dalam goa hangat itu. Entah gusi, gigi, lidah, bahkan langit-langit mulut sampai tonsil pun dapat teraih oleh lidah agresif Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke berhenti memberontak dan terkulai tanpa daya dalam rengkuhan lengan kuatnya, Naruto lekas menyudahi ciuman panjang itu dan mendapati Sasuke yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang terbenam di dadanya. Tubuh ramping itu nyaris merosot jika saja Naruto tidak mengeratkan dekapannya yang sempat melonggar.

"Idiot!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Wajahnya merona merah layaknya buah tomat. Bibirnya yang membengkak sedikit terbuka untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh. Sebagai balasan dari umpatan mulut termanis itu, Naruto mengecup singkat puncak kepala Sasuke yang ada disekitar dagunya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar gosip tentang kita di sekolah, Suke?" Naruto memulai topik pembicaraan yang sejak tadi ingin disampaikannya pada Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaaan itu, Sasuke lekas mendecih dan dia juga mengumpat pelan yang entah bagaimana terkesan lucu di telinga Naruto. "Kau brengsek, Dobe! Kau membuatku jadi bahan perbincangan dengan membeberkan status hubungan kita," Kali ini Sasuke berhasil mendorong Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya karena dekapan si blonde melonggar dan tenaganya yang sempat melemah akhirnya telah terisi kembali. "Aku membencimu! Kau membuatku malu, Dobe… Apa lagi tanda di leherku ini. Mereka melihatnya dan itu membuatku risih, Idiot!" Sasuke memukul dada Naruto serta menggeplak kepala blondenya yang saat ini hanya tergelak keras mendengar umpatan 'sayang' dari kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, mereka akan segera mengetahui siapa pemilikmu ini, dan aku melakukannya sesuai dengan ucapanku. Dengan begini mereka takkan berani menggodamu ataupun melirik seincipun dari tubuhmu yang mempesona ini," Jari-jari tannya mengelus leher jenjang Sasuke yang putih. Turun kearah dadanya dan ia meremas bidang rata itu seolah tengah meremas dada besar seorang wanita sexy.

"Ennh…," Sasuke mendesah tertahan karena ia telah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk itu. Lihatlah betapa menggoda dan sexy-nya ukenya yang manis ini. Seribu atau milyaran wanita sexy yang bertelanjang ria di luar sana, tidak akan sebanding dengan suara desahan serta ekspresi masterpiece di wajah Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Kenapa digigit, Suke? Aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang sexy itu, sayang. Ayo perdengarkan padaku," titah Naruto yang sudah membalik tubuh Sasuke dan mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Dua jari tangan kanannya berhasil menerobos ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang saat ini mulai mendesah keras karena remasan tangan nakalnya.

"A…ruh…" Sasuke memanggil dengan mulut yang masih di terobos dua jari kekasihnya. Ia menggeliat kegelian, dua jari itu mengapit lidahnya yang basah kemudian menggelitiknya dari dalam. "Nngh…."

"Apa, hm? Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, lidahnya yang masih terjepit berusaha keras untuk mengusir dua jari nakal milik Naruto. Sementara tubuhnya yang di dekap perlahan meronta, dan remasan tangan kiri Naruto terhadap dadanya makin diperkuat sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali meleguh dalam desahannya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih lezat, Suke. Boleh tidak kalau aku memakanmu saja?" tanya Naruto menggoda. Dia telah menarik kembali dua jarinya dan membiarkan saliva Sasuke mengalir dari kedua sisi mulutnya yang manis itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Idiot," kata Sasuke kesal, "Aku lapar. Cepat lepaskan aku sebelum otakmu yang dobe itu bertambah dobe karena mendapatkan ini," Dia mengacungkan sendok sup yang berhasil ia raih ke depan wajah Naruto yang pura-pura terkejut. "Lepaskan!"

Mendengar rengekan manja berkedok stoic itu membuatnya bertambah gemas saja. Naruto menangkis ayunan sendok sup yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke kemudian melahap buas bibirnya lagi. Kali ini Naruto menyusupkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke dalam apron Sasuke yang tersingkap. Tangan kirinya yang ia pakai untuk menangkis sendok sup kini beralih fungsi untuk memerangkap kedua tangan Sasuke yang hendak memberontak.

"Kau sangat lezat juga manis," Naruto menjilati bibirnya yang basah setelah melepaskan kuncian di bibir ranum bengkak Sasuke.

"Aku benci rasa ramen di mulutmu. Cepat berkumur-kumur dulu sana sekaligus cuci tanganmu sebelum makan," usir Sasuke, mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya. Napas sang raven masih terengah dan putus-putus. Siapapun pasti tidak akan sanggup mengimbangi permainan lidah Naruto yang begitu gesit dan ahli. Bahkan dirinya yang di katakan jenius pun kalah telak oleh Naruto.

"Ya, ya, baiklah… Aku akan menghilangkan rasa ramen dari mulutku dan aku akan mencuci tanganku yang nakal ini," Ia mengangkat tangannya keudara seolah dirinya adalah penjahat yang sedang tertangkap basah oleh kepungan para polisi. "Tapi setelah itu biarkan aku memakan hidangan penutupku, oke?"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut heran, dan ia masih diam memandangi punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh. Saat si blonde sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, barulah dia berbalik dan mulai berseringai lagi.

"Tentu saja hidangan penutupku kau Suke-ku yang manis," Naruto melempar _kiss bye_ jarak jauhnya pada Sasuke yang saat ini hendak melempari wajahnya menggunakan sendok sup.

"DOBEEE!"

Naruto terkekeh dan kembali melemparkan ciuman jarak jauhnya. "Aku janji ini terakhir kalinya kau merasakan ramen dari dalam mulutku."

 _Blam._

Pintu kamar mandi terutup dan terdengar bunyi keran air mengalir dari dalam sana. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian berdecih dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum geli. "Baka. Dasar makhluk kuning idiot! Mesum!"

Sasuke jadi terbayang tingkah konyol Naruto ketika di sekolah siang tadi. Si kuning berisik itu mendeklarasikan tentang hubungan rahasia mereka keseantero penjuru sekolah yang langsung ternganga-nganga mendengar ucapannya. Sebagian ada yang membeku terkena tremor mendadak, sebagian lagi menjerit histeris dan meraung-raung frustasi, dan sebagiannya lagi ada yang sampai menampar wajahnya sendiri. Berlebihan? Itulah yang dilihat oleh Sasuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa matahari dan bulan bisa bersatu menerangi bumi di waktu yang sama, atau langit dan bumi yang tiba-tiba menyatu membentuk sebuah daratan baru. Intinya Naruto dan Sasuke terbilang mustahil untuk menjalin hubungan bersama, apa lagi dengan fakta menghebohkan kalau mereka sudah berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu. Si jenius Sasuke disandingkan dengan si berandalan tengik Naruto. Siapapun pasti akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan mengatakan 'HELL NO!' namun itulah kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

Lalu mengenai tanda di lehernya ini… Sasuke bahkan masih malu mengakuinya, kalau seluruh penghuni di sekolah berlomba-lomba memperjelas pengelihatannya saat mendapati ruam kemerahan yang terhias apik di leher jenjang sang Uchiha. Para murid mencuri-curi pandang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tanda itu benar-benar milik Naruto dan bukan orang lain yang memberikannya. Tetapi jika ditelaah baik-baik orang idiot mana yang bersedia berhadapan dengan Namikaze Naruto karena berani menyentuh miliknya seujung jari kuku pun. Jawabannya tentu saja 'TIDAK ADA'.

Sasuke tersenyum saat ia tak sengaja mengingat segala peristiwa ajaib hari ini di sekolah, tetapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu surut tergantikan oleh kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajah tampannya yang mendadak murung. Sasuke baru kembali pada realita, ketika ia merasakan pelukan posesif serta kecupan singkat di lehernya yang dihiasi ruam hasil karya Naruto.

"Sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Naruto lembut. Harum mint segar dari cairan pembersih mulut menguar ke dalam rongga hidung Sasuke. Aroma ini seratus kali lebih baik daripada aroma ramen yang membuat kepalanya pusing dan hampir muntah.

"Aku jadi terpikir soal respon keluarga kita mengenai hubungan ini. Apa kau pikir mereka akan setuju? Keluargamu dan keluargaku adalah klan yang terpandang serta menginginkan seorang penerus dalam setiap generasi. Kalau kita terus bersama—"

Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya. Dia sangat tidak suka mengenai hal apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir merah sang Uchiha. Naruto bisa memprediksikan kalau ucapan Sasuke pastilah bukan sesuatu hal yang akan disukainya nanti.

"Jangan pernah kau ucapkan," Suara husky Naruto berdesis di depan wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku tidak suka. Dan aku pasti akan menghukummu jika mengatakannya."

Naruto menarik tangannya dari bibir Sasuke kemudian mendengus gusar. Sepasang safir terangnya menggelap terselaputi kekhawatiran yang sama dengan yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Naruto…."

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, kau tenang saja… Akan kupastikan mereka akan merestui hubungan kita tanpa berani menentang ataupun menyelanya."

Manik obsidian itu menatapnya intens. Dan Naruto segera menatap tepat ke dalam lautan kelam itu untuk menguatkan tekat serta keberaniannya yang terancam surut. Keluarga Namikaze pasti akan mengabulkan apapun keinginannya meskipun itu terdengar aneh sekalipun, tapi kalau keluarga Uchiha? Yang dia dengar keluarga itu sangat _overprotective_ mengenai si raven yang notabene-nya adalah anak bungsu dan kesayangan keluarga besar itu sendiri.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menyentuh lengan Naruto ketika mendapati kekasih pirangnya melamun dengan raut khawatir. Kekasihnya itu lekas tersadar dan kembali mencium bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa membuat keluargamu merestui hubungan kita."

"Keluargaku? Memangnya keluargamu—"

"Ayah dan Ibuku selalu memenuhi apapun permintaanku meskipun hal itu adalah hal paling mustahil di dunia. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu."

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto ketika si blonde lagi-lagi menariknya mendekat kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku dan percayalah padaku, Suke."

Rasa-rasanya Sasuke selalu mempercayai Naruto dalam segala hal, kecuali nilai-nilai pelajarannya di sekolah yang selalu mendapat angka merah. Naruto memang lemah terhadapan pelajaran dan sangat mengungguli bidang olahraga. Tapi walau begitu, jika sudah mengatakan sesuatu Naruto akan terus meyakininya dan memegang janji yang ia ikrarkan tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk melanggarnya. Hal itulah yang sangat di kagumi Sasuke dari sosok liar Naruto.

 **.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian di apartemen Sasuke malam itu, sikap Naruto mulai terlihat berbeda. Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu sedikit giat belajar dan datang lebih awal ke sekolah. Biasanya setiap pagi Naruto akan sengaja datang terlambat hanya demi bertemu dan melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang sedang serius menghukum para pelanggar aturan tata tertib sekolahnya. Naruto tidak pernah absen menjalani hukuman lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 50 kali, tetapi untuk seminggu ini, Sasuke harus dibuat kaget sekaligus heran. Pasalnya Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah datang terlambat atau membuat keonaran di sekolah.

Catatan kesiswaannya pun bersih untuk seminggu ini dan itu merupakan suatu hal langka yang baru bagi Sasuke selama mengenal sosok berandalan itu. Jujur saja Sasuke senang, tapi disatu sisi ia merasa khawatir juga. Orang seberisik dan sehiperaktif Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sekalem siput. Bukankah hal itu sangat mengherankan? Sasuke bahkan harus mencubit lengannya berkali-kali hanya untuk memastikan kalau hal ini bukanlah mimpi melainkan kenyataan.

"Naruto…," Sasuke memanggilnya dari depan pintu Osis. Ia melihat Naruto yang berjalan di tengah koridor dengan kedua lengan yang terbenam diantara saku celana. "Kau mau kemana?" Ia menahan lengan Naruto yang hanya tersenyum dan berniat berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Aku mau mencari udara segar diatas balkon. Membaca buku selama berjam-jam di perpustakaan membuat kepalaku pusing dan penat, Suke."

"Membaca? Kau membaca buku-buku pelajaranmu?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu mengernyit heran. "Memang kenapa?"

"Um, kau baik-baik saja, Dobe? Kau tidak pernah membaca buku sebelumnya selain komik-komik busukmu yang tidak penting itu," cibir Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto tergelak geli lalu mencium bibirnya di depan umum. Wajah Sasuke sukses memerah dan ia secara spontan dan tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Namun sayangnya perhatian para murid yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka sudah terlebih dahulu melihat dan menonton adegan intim tersebut. "Dasar idiot!"

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tergelak mendengar nada umpatan khas kekasih ravennya ini. Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk mengacak surai halus menawan Sasuke yang begitu disukainya. "Aku duluan ya. Hari ini aku tidak akan kembali ke kelas setelah bel istirahat berakhir nanti. Aku butuh sedikit refreshing, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku."

"Naruto…."

Nihil. Saat ia memanggilnya Naruto sudah berlalu dan mengacak rambutnya sambil memasang senyum menawan yang tidak dapat dibantah oleh siapapun yang melihatnya. Lelaki blonde itu lekas berbelok menuju tangga dan sosoknya menghilang setelah berada ditikungan tangga yang mengarah menuju balkon gedung.

Selama 5 menit memperhatikan arah yang dituju Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lorong yang hampir sepi. Tak lama bel istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi dan Sasuke tidak berniat kembali ke kelas tanpa Naruto karena ia memutuskan untuk menyusul si blonde yang kabur kearah loteng —entah apa yang dia lakukan diatas sana.

Sasuke menaiki tangga yang berjejer dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Naruto pernah memperingatinya untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam melangkah, terlebih lagi tangga yang menuju balkon teratas sedikit lebih licin dan sempit. Sasuke bahkan sempat hampir terpleset kalau saja Naruto tidak berada dibelakang untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang nyaris terguling jatuh ke bawah sana.

Setelah sampai di undakan tangga terakhir, Sasuke lekas membuka pintu atap gedung tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap harinya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah suasana balkon yang nampak sejuk dengan desiran angin lembut yang menggoyangkan surai hitam miliknya beserta seragam sekolahnya yang bergerak-gerak karena tiupan angin.

Tetapi matanya langsung menyipit saat melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh murid di lingkungan sekolah, yaitu merokok. Naruto tengah merokok di sudut balkon dengan punggung yang tersandar ditembok dan kaki yang terjulur santai dalam duduknya. Lelaki pirang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan terus saja menyesap aroma tembakau dengan penuh kenikmatan dan kekhusyuk'an. Rambut pirang Naruto semakin berantakan karena tertiup angin, memberinya kesan liar dan sexy, ditambah tiga kancing kemeja putih teratasnya telah terbuka dengan blazer yang teronggok begitu saja disebelah tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpana. Melihat bibir merah pucat Naruto yang selalu buas menciuminya kini tengah menghembuskan gumpalan asap putih berbau tembakau. Sepasang iris biru itu menajam memperhatikan satu titik dikejauhan sana, seolah-olah dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke sekalipun.

Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Naruto mulai merokok. Selama menjadi kekasihnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Naruto merokok atau bersentuhan dengan rokok. Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka, ia justru terpana dan berhasil mengumpat berkali-kali di dalam hati karena harus mengakui sosok berandalan Naruto yang sedang merokok terlihat sangat sexy dan liar.

"S-Sasuke?" Suara kaget Naruto berhasil memecahkan keterpesonaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Dengan gugup Sasuke berjalan mendekat sembari sesekali berdeham guna menghilangkan rasa gugup dan malunya.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" Dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur saat ia berada tepat dihadapan Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu segera mematikan puntung rokoknya kemudian menghela napasnya yang tercium aroma tembakau manis bercampur mint dari aroma pembersih mulut.

"Baru-baru ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau rokok akan terasa begitu nikmat disaat aku sedang suntuk sehabis membaca buku. Dulu aku menertawakan Shikamaru yang tak bisa berhenti merokok karena ketularan ayahnya yang seorang perokok berat. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka aku akan berhenti, Suke."

Obsidian kelam Sasuke terarah menghujami sepasang iris safir yang menatapnya lekat. Sasuke memperpendek jarak diatara tubuh mereka lalu menarik kepala Naruto agar ia bisa dapat mencium bibirnya.

"Tidak apa," bisik Sasuke. Naruto nampak mengerjabkan matanya karena bingung. "Kalau aku tahu ekspresimu bisa se'sexy itu ketika sedang merokok sudah kupaksa kau menghisap benda itu sejak lama, Dobe."

"Huh?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah mengeluarkan seringai rubah andalannya dan menarik pinggul Sasuke untuk mendekat. "Begitu?" Ia terkekeh, "Jika kau suka aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi, aku tidak akan melakukannya sering-sering. Asap rokok bisa membunuhmu sayang. Pernah dengar? Perokok pasif lebih beresiko daripada perokok aktif? Dan aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk membiarkan kau mati dengan cara seperti itu."

"Tapi aku suka," Sasuke memainkan jari-jari tangannya di dada Naruto. Karena tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya telah terbuka, ia dapat leluasa menyentuh kulit tan yang mempesona dengan otot bisepnya yang tercetak indah. "Kau terlihat lebih jantan dan aku lebih memilih aroma rokokmu daripada ramenmu itu, Dobe."

Lagi-lagi Naruto terkekeh dan mulai melumat habis bibir ranum Sasuke. Niatnya mengasingkan diri ditempat ini ternyata malah membuatnya bergairah karena Sasuke yang memergokinya merokok. Naruto pikir Sasuke akan memarahinya dan mencatat pelanggarannya ini di buku kesiswaan yang selalu ia bawa-bawa kemanapun. Namun rupanya tidak. Jika Sasuke menyukai ekspresi liar Naruto yang sedang merokok, maka Naruto menyukai ekspresi manja Sasuke yang sedang merajuk padanya sekarang ini. Berterima kasihlah pada rokok yang membuatnya terlihat jantan dimata kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Kau suka?"

Sasuke mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Aku juga suka," sahut Naruto yang kini sudah memojokan Sasuke ke dinding balkon. "Kau seperti narkoba bagiku Sasuke. Kau membuatku candu dan menginginkanmu terus-menerus tanpa merasa puas atau bosan sedikitpun."

Sasuke menggeliat saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan sejuknya angin yang berhembus ditempat itu. Blazer sekolahnya telah teronggok diatas blazer milik Naruto, dan kancing kemeja putihnya telah terlepas seluruhnya dan kini benda itu pun ikut teronggok di samping blazer keduanya.

Naruto lekas menidurkan Sasuke dan mengecupi dua putingnya yang mulai mengeras dan berwarna merah muda menggemaskan. Naruto menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celana panjang Sasuke dan mengusap sesuatu yang terbungkus di dalam sana. "Mau bermain sebentar? Aku ingin menagih jatahku selama seminggu ini," katanya tersenyum nakal.

Sasuke semakin menggeliat dan bergetar saat Naruto menyentuh titik-titik tersensitif di tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika Naruto melahap hiasan dadanya dan menghisapnya dengan rakus. Kedua tangannya menyelinap diantara helaian pirang Naruto kemudian meremasnya kuat. "Na-Naru…toh…."

"Hm?"

"Pa-Panas…."

Naruto mengukir senyuman di bibirnya. "Panas? Disini?" tunjuknya kearah puting Sasuke yang memerah bengkak sehabis ia lumat. Sasuke mengangguk lemah dan hanya mendesah saat Naruto membuka celananya dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

"Oh ya… ngomong-ngomong aku berencana ingin mengunjungi keluargamu dalam waktu dekat ini."

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat seketika, dan ia hampir mengucapkan sepatah kata kalau saja Naruto tidak membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Sasuke memukul bahu lebar Naruto dan berusaha untuk protes walau itu percuma. Karena Naruto sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan beserta hal apa yang dipikirkan kekasih tercintanya sekarang ini.

"Ssshh…," Ia mengganti bibirnya dengan tangan untuk membungkam mulut Sasuke. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lebih cepat aku mendapatkan restu itu lebih baik. Kau tahu kan aku tipe orang yang tidak sabaran dan keras kepala? Aku bersumpah akan membuat keluargamu merestui hubungan kita dan berbalik untuk mendukungnya. Aku yakin mereka akan menerimaku, suka ataupun tidak. Karena… aku sudah terlanjur terobsesi dengan Uchiha bungsu mereka satu ini," Naruto melirik wajah Sasuke dan melepaskan tangannya agar Sasuke dapat berbicara kembali.

"Tapi Naruto —Nnh…," Serangan kenikmatan Naruto terhadap lehernya membuat Sasuke mendesah keras dan segala ketakutannya tiba-tiba saja lenyap tanpa sisa.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku apa lagi menyerah, Suke. Kau tahu sifatku, termasuk hal terburuk yang ada di dalam diriku ini," Bibir sexy si blonde untuk kesekian kalinya menampakan seringai licik.

Oh tidak! Firasat Sasuke benar-benar berkata buruk sekarang ini.

"Naru—Hmmpp!"

Naruto tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk memprotes. Karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam melalui ciuman panjang yang memabukan, sementara tubuhnya yang telah terlucuti segera dipersiapkan dan dibuka selebar mungkin.

Sasuke lupa kalau permainan ranjang Naruto terkadang sedikit keras dan liar. Tetapi… sekarang ini kan mereka tidak berada diatas ranjang melainkan lantai balkon yang terbuat dari semen. Ya ampun! Habislah riwayat bokongnya kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Judulnya nyambung ga sama isi ceritanya? Nagi bingung mau ngasih judul apa jadi ngambil dua hal yang jadi topik pembahasan mereka aja deh. Lagian Ramen dan Rokok lebih unik sih ketimbang ide lain yang sempet seliweran di otak saya. Hehehe... Untuk yang selanjutnya apa masih mau dibuatkan sequel? Tapi saya ga janji bakal cepet publish ya. Hohoho. Saya mau beresin utang dulu atu-atu baru nulis OS baru.

Oh ya maaf kalo lemon nya di skip, abis saya ga kuat nulisnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk di lewatin aja deh. Kasian yang masih dibawah umur (tapi itu fulgarnya ada yang nyempil woy!) Yah anggep aja bonuslah. Wkwkwk...

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nagisa Yuuki, sign out.**


End file.
